1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined ceiling fan and heating apparatus that can be used to heat the air in a room and to circulate the heated air throughout the room.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,958 relates to a ceiling fan that includes a fan motor, within a fan motor housing, the fan motor having a stationary stator and a rotatable rotor, with one or more heating elements being positioned around the outside of the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,213 relates to a fan, such as a ceiling fan, the blades of which are provided with an air flow passage wherein there is mounted a heating element. Vanes are provided for deflecting air through the fan blades and over the heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,825 discloses a space heater mounted beneath a ceiling fan. The space heater includes a downward pointing insulated frusto-conical member about which an elongate flexible heating element is wound. The frusto-conical member protects the fan motor from heat generated by the heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,191 relates to a ceiling fan having heating elements incorporated within the fin blades.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 320,439 discloses a design for a heater which is used with a ceiling fan.
The ceiling fan heater that is presented herein is highly efficient, since a heat shield positioned against the upper interior wall of the heater housing prevents excessive heat loss to an attic or upstairs room.